Disappointing but Romantic Prom
by xxxSakanaza-chanxxx
Summary: It was Prom night. Mikan was supposed to be with Natsume. But why can't she come? Sorry I suck at summaries


**Me: ohayou! This is my 1****st**** fanfic please don't be harsh in giving reviews.**

**Anna: what's going to happen to Mikan tonight?**

**Natsume: why don't you just read this piece of trash……**

**Me: ugh! If you think it's a piece of trash why did you read it?!**

**Natsume: hn**

**Anne: now, now let's stop fighting**

**Mikan: nobody told me everyone's going to be here!**

**Natsume: that's because you're a baka.**

**Mikan: nobody asked you!**

**Natsume: whatever I'm off**

**Mikan: bleh! Coward!**

**Then an ear shattering war just took in place.**

**Anna and Anne: me-chan doesn't own Gakuen Alice. Well enjoy reading!**

**Disappointing but Romantic Prom Night:**

Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura. I'm here in central town shopping with my friends looking for the perfect dress for prom. And you what? Natsume asked me if can go with him to the prom. Of course I said yes, he's my boyfriend for heaven's sake! Of course my best friend Hotaru is going with Ruka and my senpais (**a/n sorry don't know the correct spelling)** Tsubasa and Misaki are also going to the prom but their in the higher class. Well it all started this day……….

We were in class with Narumi saying" this coming Friday we are going to have our prom night. So be ready!"with a happy smile. All the girls were all screaming "kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They were talking about dresses and make-up and other stuffs with me having the loudest voice. I looked at Natsume if he was thinking of maybe asking me out and _voila!_ Look what I found. A boy sitting in his chair with his legs up sleeping with a manga on his face. What a surprise.

**Natsume's point of view.**

So after gayfreak said something about a prom. The girls were all screaming their heads off. Ugh! My ears are bleeding! Especially when I heard polka's very loud voice. She was blabbering about girlygirl stuff. Hey! Doesn't she know that her voice makes everyone's ears bleed? I will be deaf if I stay here. I better go to the Sakura tree for some peace.

**Mikan's point of view**

After our little chitchat we girls decided to go to central town to buy some stuffs later. Then I looked at Natsume, he's not there anymore! Jeez! Where did he go?I searched everywhere for him. I remembered that there is one place where surely you can find him. The Sakura tree! I went there and saw him sleeping again with a manga on his face. I called him "Natsume! Natsume!" but he wouldn't listen so I tried climbing up.

**Natsume's point of view**

I was in the tree when a Mikan called me. So much for peace and quiet. Because I ignored her she tried climbing up. What a foolish little girl.

**Normal point of view.**

When Mikan climbed up she accidentally slipped. Fortunately, Natsume caught her. "Baka, you couldn't even climb a tree" Natsume said with a smirk on his face. Mikan noticed that Natsume had already peeked at her underwear.

5

4

3

2

1

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! You perverted little freak!" Mikan said while having different shades of red in her face. "So you decided to wear oranges this time huh?" Natsume said with a smirk. "Get that stupid smirk off you face!" "But I don't want to". Mikan puffed her cheeks because she lost. "Ne Natsume what are your thoughts on this coming prom?"Mikan asked. "hn" Natsume said. "Hey is that all you gotta say?!"Mikan shouted. "Oi baka, your making my ears bleed."Natsume complained. "Fine! I'm going to central town now with my friends see you later Natsume" Mikan said with a goodbye. Mikan was stopped with a grip on her wrist. It was Natsume. "Oi strawberries…………………..could, could you…" Natsume said. "Yes?" Mikan asked. Natsume took a deep breath and said "could you come with me to the prom?" Natsume asked hiding his blush under his hair. Mikan was shocked. She knew that Natsume would ask her but not this fast. Due to her shockness all she can do was nod also hiding her blush. Natsume leaned forward to kiss her. Mikan also replied to the kiss. They only broke this kiss for air. "well then see you later Natsume!" Mikan said waving goodbye. Natsume smiled a little bit, just a little bit. On the bush were Hotaru and Ruka taking pictures of the moment."I'm gonna be rich!" Hotaru said dreaming money. "Isn't it wrong for us to take pictures of Natsume and Mikan's moment?" Ruka asked. Hotaru shot him with the Baka gun. Then, Ruka who is in pain just went with Hotaru's plan.

It was the night of the prom. The girls were so excited. They were all in the dressing room. Mikan was wearing an orange tube gown with black flowers printed in it and a black ribbon on her waist. Her hair was curled at the end. Hotaru was wearing a violet gown with sequins all over the top. With a little tiara at her head. Misaki was wearing a blue gown that exactly fits her body also with sequins all over the top with her hair tied into a cute ponytail.

"Let's go Mikan, Hotaru." Misaki said. "Oh you guys go on ahead I still have something to do" Mikan said. Exactly as she said the two girls went ahead while Mikan was left behind.

Not knowing of some things, Natsume's fangirls were planning something to make Mikan skip the prom. "We should take her and destroy her gown and mess her make-up and hair because no one would go to the prom with a messy look" said girl no.1."Yeah then we should lock her in a dark place so that no one would find her" "yeah let's do it!" While Mikan was walking to the prom they took her. They tore her gown, messed her hair up. They didn't need messing her make up because it was already washed away by Mikan's tears. They also kicked her so many times that she lost her consciousness.

At the prom Natsume was waiting for her. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black ribbon with the same messy hair look. "it's been an hour since the prom started" he said. He asked Hotaru where Mikan was. Hotaru didn't know. "Mikan is still not here yet? What happened to that girl?" Hotaru said to Natsume. But Natsume wasn't listening, he already left to look for Mikan. He arrived at this dark alley to Mikan's dorm when suddenly he tripped over something. It was Mikan! He starred at her. She was unconscious. Her gown was torn and her hair messed up with her dry tears on her face. Natsume was furious. He wanted to know who did this to her but first he has to take her home she might get sick.

A few hours later Mikan woke up with Natsume sleeping beside her bed. "Oh no the prom!" she remembered but she was wondering why Natsume was here. She looked at her self and saw her appearance and remembered everything that happened. She burst into tears because she was so looking forward to the prom. Natsume woke up "why are you crying Mikan?" "Because I messed up our prom" Mikan said while sobbing. "Don't cry, here just wear another gown and go to the rooftop with me.

When they got to the rooftop a song was played. It was _I can wait forever_ by simpleplan. "Shall we dance?" Natsume asked. Mikan's eyes sparkled on how everything was so beautiful and she nodded yes. Pair of chocolate orbs and crimson orbs were looking at each other while dancing.

The song started:

_You look so beautiful today,_

_When your seating there it's hard for me look away_

_So I try to find the words that I could say_

_I know distance doesn't matter but you feel so far away_

_And I can't lie_

_Every time a leave my heart turns grey_

_And I wanna come back home to see your face and I_

_Cause I just can't take it_

_Another day without you with me _

_Is like a blade that cuts right through me_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever_

_When you call my heart stops beating_

_And when you're gone it won't stop bleeding_

_But I can wait, I can wait forever._

Until the end of their dance they starred at each other. "I love you" they both said. Their lips met. It was passionate, it was not for pleasure, it was full of love. They kissed for 2 mins. When they parted, oh how they wish it could last forever. Near the door were Hotaru and Ruka, recording the video with Hotaru with money signs on her eyes, Ruka with so many bumps on his head because of the baka gun. "I'm gonna be rich!"a certain someone said (**a/n you all now who that was)**"why did I even fell in love with a girl whose already in love with money?" Ruka thought.

The next day-

Natsume no hentai!!!!!!A brunette said having billions and billions of red shades on her face. "Strawberries again huh _ichigo-kara" _Natsume said while smirking. "What ever you perverted red fox!" "Idiot" "slanted eyed!" "Strawberries" "ugh! I'm so mad at you Natsume!" "Everything's back to normal again" everyone thought. In came Narumi with a look that says I-have-a-very-important-lesson-and-you-Hyuuga-will-stay face on him. Natsume didn't like this. "Ohayou minna! The lesson today is about our reproductive systems, (**a/n both females and males)** you're going to have partners" Natsume with Mikan, Hotaru with Ruka and so on so on. Natsume smirked. "this is gonna be very, very interesting" Mikan saw this"uh-oh this is going to be a long, long lesson" She started to run away with all her might. "Hey! Come back here polka-dots!" "No way!"(**a/n this is rare! Mikan not wanting to attend class and Natsume wanting to attend class 0_o)**

**Anna: thanks for reading everyone!**

**Anne: I hope you give reviews**

**Natsume: who would give reviews with such a crappy story?**

**Me: Hey! Don't you like the fact that I made you and Mikan kiss?!**

**Natsume: hn**

**Mikan: hi guys, what did I miss?**

**Natsume: tch whatever I'm out of here**

**Mikan: nobody cares!**

**Natsume: whatever **_cherries._

**Mikan: ugh! I hate you Natsume!**

**Anne and Anna: oh my! Well then please give reviews!**

**All: bye then!**


End file.
